Level areas
A very brief guide of how to do well in LoC2 for new players Please note: have a look at other peoples level up guides for a better all round feel of where you can go and when if you don't want to die lots. * 1st: Make a Blitz Subrace toon in DM Center and take chapter path before lvl 20 and raise the toon (character) to lvl 40. (caster is better for the purpose you make it... but inside caster... feel free to choose and adjust to your likes. melee works aswell but slower for this) * 2nd: Using http://www.landofthevisigoths.org or this Wiki hunt the tokens 1 2 3 4 5 of every item type and build your lvl 21 customs. Remember to put resists, immunities and damage reduction. * 3rd: Hunt the 1 2 3 4 5 Divine Tokens and forge a custom divine token. Give it to DM Terror in order to be able to make terror subs. Use again the same website. * 4th: Hunt another 1 2 3 4 5 Divine Tokens and keep the Custom Divine Token forged for when you get money to buy an apartment and butler (comes all together). :: NOTE: At this point you should have an "ok" toon on the ground. And with some harbor XP working you should get some nice chapter lvls on you. Once you get at least 5 lvls of chapter after lvl 40 (that makes you lvl 50) you should be fine to proceed. * 5th: Using your first solid toon start hunting god items (use website again or this wiki) and at the same time start to think and try however you like different combinations. Study and gather as much information about god lvl gains and how would you like your toon to be. Here... you can be whatever you want and whatever amount of levels. * 6th: After knowing what you want and getting at least 1 God Chalice Forged... your chapter should be already a really nice lvl (counting again on some harbor work). So I suggest you spend even more time in harbor and take your chapter to Grand Chapter (that's 20 lvls of chapter after lvl 40). * 7th: You already have an upcoming god. Your chapter is a free beast already. Start to work out your god and use the chapter to support in everything. You should by now have enough money to get the apartment and butler (perhaps even before). * 8th: You make your 1st lvl god, you have a Grand Chapter, a butler, money, tokens, maps, knowledge and above all... friends to help you out and be helped by you. Courtesy of petrofski for information To view other peoples Level up guides: Click one of the links below: * Add name of your level up guide here * Add name of your level up guide here * guzzguzz suggestions to level up * Add name of your level up guide here * Add name of your level up guide here * Add name of your level up guide here * Add name of your level up guide here